BABY
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] Hanya tentang Taehyung yang menginginkan seorang bayi di tengah keluarga kecilnya, dan Jungkook yang berusaha untuk menuruti keinginannya. KookV. Seme!Kook Uke!Taehyung. Slight MinYoon With GS!Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

**BABY**

 **kookV / Kook!seme V!uke**

 **Rated M (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **KookV bukan milikku. Mereka punya BIGHIT, eomma appanya dan Tuhan tentunya. Akum ah calon istrinya/tabok**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Warning: Typo, Non-EYD, kalimat tidak sinkron, aneh dan segala macam kejelakan penulisan yang ada di fic ini.**

Oke deh,

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jendela kaca yang bening mengilat menjadi sekat tempat Taehyung berpijak dengan ruangan di baliknya. Jemari Taehyung terulur untuk sekedar membuat pola abstrak di sepanjang matanya memandang dari balik kaca itu.

Hampir setengah jam dirinya berdiri di luar ruangan itu. Seakan enggan untuk bergeser seinci pun. Bukan Taehyung namanya apabila tidak tahan dengan eksistensi para perawat, dokter, _office boy,_ atau penjenguk—yang belalu-lalang—yang menatapnya keheranan. Sesekali terdengar _'sedang apa dia?', 'kasihan sekali', 'apa tidak lelah berdiri di sana selama hampir setengah jam, eoh?'_. Tentu saja Taehyung seakan tuli dengan cibiran yang dianggapnya angin lalu.

Taehyung tidak peduli. Pemandangan di depan matanya saat ini lebih menarik daripada para perawat muda atau dokter tampan yang melintas di belakangnya. Lebih menenangkan dari sekedar suasana hening di rumah sakit ini. Lebih indah dari sekedar warna-warni kehidupan yang telah Taehyung jalani.

Di kejauhan—tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Taehyung berpijak—Jungkook mengamati lelaki cantik itu lamat-lamat. Seulas senyuman tipis melengkung di bibirnya saat Jungkook mendapati Taehyung mengembangkan senyuman tulus di sana. Jungkook mengamati Taehyung begitu antisipatif. Menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda yang telah berganti marga menjadi Jeon itu. ' _Apa yang terjadi di sana?'_ atau _'Taehyung terlihat begitu bahagia'_ seperti itulah imajiner Jungkook berkelut.

Di sana Taehyung seakan terpaku. Asik dengan dunianya, atau mungkin asik sendiri dengan imajinasinya yang entah menggambarkan apa. Tatapan matanya begitu teduh, seakan mendamba. Alisnya terangkat, menyiratkan ketertarikan. Bibirnya merapalkan beberapa kali gerakan yang seperti _'Jangan menangis'_ atau bisa dibilang kalimat penenang. Semua gerak-gerik Taehyung tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Jungkook.

"Dokter!"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya setelah suara derap langkah kaki—yang tidak begitu lebar—yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda kelinci itu begitu tahu siapa yang tengah menghampirinya.

Setelah berlutut, Jungkook merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat pelukan bagi gadis kecil yang kini tengah berlari menghampirinya. Tentu saja, gadis kecil itu kemudian menubrukkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Jungkook. Mendekapnya seerat mungkin, yang malah mengundang tawa kecil seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Astaga… tumben sekali kau memanggilku, dokter?" kata Jungkook sambil memeluk erat-erat gadis kecil yang berusia lima tahun itu. "Biasanya kau memanggilku 'paman' seperti yang diajarkan ibumu. Atau mungkin 'bedebah' seperti yang diajarkan ayahmu." Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah gadis kecil yang memang cantik itu.

"Tidak boleh?" pertanyaan polos gadis kecil itu membuat Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri. "Tidak bolehkah Jiyoon memanggil paman dengan sebutan dokter?" gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Jiyoon bertanya kembali sambil memasang ekspresi bertanya khas kepolosan anak kecil. Hal itu membuat Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan uluran tangannya mengusak rambut kehitaman Jiyoon dengan gemas. Bagaimana dengan Jiyoon? Tentu saja menampar tangan Jungkook yang bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang semula rapi. "Paman! Rambutku berantakan!"

"Astaga… galak sekali." Jungkook malah tertawa renyah. Jiyoon malah merengut. "Seperti ibumu, astaga." Jungkook terkekeh kembali seraya membantu Jiyoon untuk membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan karena dirinya.

"Kau mengataiku?"

Oh, tidak. Jungkook akan habis setelah ini.

"A-ah, Yoongi noona. Selamat pagi!" Kata Jungkook sembari berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. "Bersama Jimin kah?" Tanya Jungkook lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan di belakang wanita itu—mencari keberadaan Jimin—dengan jantung berdebar. Bagaimana tidak berdebar jika…

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan, dokter." Sialnya Jungkook kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kau mengataiku galak?" Jungkook menunduk takut sambil meringis setelah mendapat pelototan dari Yoongi.

"Jangan kau ajarkan putriku kalimat-kalimat tidak baik padanya, dokter." Jungkook hanya bisa menatap Jiyoon yang kini tengah menjenggut jas dokternya—takut. Melalui tatapan itu Jungkook mengisyaratkan pada gadis kecil itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya berefek baik bagi Jiyoon sendiri. Buktinya gadis itu tersenyum setelah Jungkook mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Maaf, noona. Maafkan aku." Yah, minta maaf adalah jalan satu-satunya agar Yoongi bisa berhenti mengomel. Demi Tuhan, omelan Yoongi adalah salah satu daftar hal yang sangat dihindari oleh Jungkook. Omelan Yoongi itu begitu panjang sepanjang aliran sungai Han kalau boleh jujur. Belum lagi kalimatnya yang begitu menggigit, hingga buat Jungkook ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup hingga ke dasar bumi.

"Jungkook!"

Ah… setidaknya Jungkook akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Itu Jimin yang baru saja memanggilnya. Itu berarti, Yoongi akan berhenti mengomel jika ada Jimin. Ah, syukurlah.

"Hei, Jim!" Jungkook menyalami Jimin lalu memeluk suami Min—Park—Yoongi itu dengan erat. "Astaga, kau masih bantet saja—Aduh sakit, bodoh!" _Well_ , Jimin menjitaknya.

"Sialan kau, Kook." Jimin mencekik main-main leher Jungkook dengan apitan lengan berototnya. "Sini ku bunuh kau!"

Sementara Jimin dan Jungkook asik bergurau seperti anak kecil, Yoongi—dengan perasaan jengah terhadap kelakuan suaminya—akhirnya menarik lengan Jiyoon untuk meninggalkan kedua sahabat sedari kecil itu.

* * *

\- Baby -

* * *

Jungkook mendengus kesal lantaran Taehyung tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Istrinya itu tengah asik memerhatikan satu-persatu bayi yang tengah tertidur di brankar khusus bayi yang terlihat empuk dan lembut. Sedari tadi, satu jam lebih menatap sosok mungil bagai malaikat kecil itu. Hal ini menarik perasaan Jungkook untuk memeluk sang istri.

Jungkook bisa merasakan getaran keterkejutan dari tubuh Taehyung. Namun ketegangan itu melemas kembali setelah Taehyung tahu tangan siapa yang tengah melingkar manis di perut rampingnya. Jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan kiri tangan itu adalah jam tangan pemberian Taehyung untuk Jungkook di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Taehyung mengusap sayang punggung tangan Jungkook di perutnya. "Kook, lihatlah." Kata Taehyung dengan wajah berseri. Nada bicaranya begitu ceria. Membuat hati Jungkook jadi bahagia. "Ah… dia tersenyum. Lihatlah!" Taehyung menunjuk bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan antusias. "Cantik." Gumamnya dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Jungkook lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil posisi berdiri di samping kiri Taehyung.

"Kook, mereka semua lucu." Jungkook tersenyum lagi. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap bahu mungil Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Aku ingin menggendong mereka." Tangan Jungkook membawa kepala Taehyung untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku ingin membuatkan susu untuk mereka." Jungkook mengecup sayang di puncak kepala Taehyung. Ada wangi kamomil menguar di tiap helaian surai kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Aku ingin punya bayi, Kook." Lalu Taehyung menegakkan kembali kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap Jungkook tepat di manik kelamnya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya petunjuk bagi Jungkook bahwa Taehyung bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Senyuman manis yang Jungkook berikan pada Taehyung justru membuat Taehyung sebal. "Kau tidak ingin anak, eoh?" Jungkook menatap lekat manik Taehyung. Tatapannya tak berarti. Sulit diartikan.

"Kook, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Taehyung memasang wajah sebal. Jungkook masih saja diam. Uh...

Ada jeda sekitar lima menit, dan itu buat Taehyung jengah. Sebenarnya Taehyung takut jika kalimatnya menyinggung suaminya atau bagaimana. Sebenarnya di sini Taehyung yang ketakutan. Takut-takut dirinya salah berucap atau bertindak. Tatapan Jungkook yang tidak dapat diartikan itu buat Taehyung jadi rishi sendiri.

Bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak egois, hingga berakhir Taehyung yang mendengus kesal dan mengumpat-umpat kecil .

"Kau menyebalkan." Kata Taehyung sambil membenahi lipatan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. "Makan siangmu sudah kuletakkan di meja kerjamu, dokter Jeon." Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Taehyung terdengar ketus. Taehyung lalu melirik sebentar Jungkook yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Issshh… Aku pulang."

Lalu, setelah dihadiahi satu kecupan kilat tepat di bibir, Jungkook hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil Taehyung yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sesungguhnya, tanpa Taehyung ketahui, Jungkook tengah berkelebat dengan fantasi liarnya.

* * *

\- Baby -

* * *

Begitu sampai di kamar, Jungkook disuguhkan pemandangan Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapan jendela kaca nan besar kamar mereka. Taehyung yang melamun membuat Jungkook terheran.

"Tae…" Panggil Jungkook yang kini melepas jas dokternya untuk digantungkan di gantungan pakaian.

"Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook lagi karena istrinya itu tidak juga merespon. Jungkook kesal. Tentu saja. Karena merasa diacuhkan. _Hell,_ Jungkook tidak suka diacuhkan.

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu kiri Taehyung. "Ah—Jungkook. Astaga, kau mengejutkanku." Taehyung mengelus dadanya yang berdebar karena terkejut. "Akan kusiapkan air hangat. Tunggu seben—Mmpphh!"

Entah berapa kecepatan yang terlalui, yang Taehyung tahu Jungkook kini melumat bibirnya dengan sensual. Sungguh. Taehyung yang tidak mengerti karena gerakan tiba-tiba suaminya, akhirnya berontak. Dipukul-pukul dada bidang sang suami pelan-pelan takut menyakiti.

Jungkook kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Seutas benang saliva menggantung di antara bibir keduanya. Tidak puas, akhirnya Jungkook memajukan kembali wajahnya, namun gagal karena…

"Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan anak?"

 _What?_ Imajiner Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

"Bukankah kau tidak mengingingkan anak, Kook?" Taehyung berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Jungkook benci itu.

"Hei, hei, Taehyung-" kalimat Jungkook terpotong ketika melihat air mata bergulir perlahan dari mata indah Taehyung. Tentu saja ini membuat Jungkook kelabakan.

"Ya, kau tidak menginginkannya!" suara Taehyung meninggi. Jungkook tidak mengerti sungguh. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? "Kau menolakku tadi di rumah sakit! kau tidak menginginkan anak, maka dari itu kau menolakku!"

 _Oh, yang itu._

"Kau hanya diam saja ketika aku bilang ingin punya anak, Kook. Kau tidak menginginkannya, kan? tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayi di antara kita?"

 _Astaga, Taehyung… kau salah._

"Wajahmu itu!" Hei, kenapa dengan wajahku? Pikir Jungkook. "Wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak menyukai keinginanku untuk punya anak."

 _Astaga, bahkan aku yang seorang dokter anak bisa-bisanya kau katai tidak menyukai keinginanmu itu?_

"Kau… atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" kali ini suaranya berganti lirih.

 _Stop it, Taehyung. Kau salah paham._

"Atau… atau kau menemukan wanita atau pria lain jadi kau hendak meninggalkank—Hmpphh!"

Jungkook mengunci bibir Taehyung dengan begitu erat. Sungguh Jungkook tidak dalam mode siap diomeli. Sudah cukup omelan dari Yoongi tadi di rumah sakit.

Digigitnya bibir Taehyung, lalu setelah mendapat akses akhirnya melesakkan lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulut manis sang istri. Ditekannya tengkuk sang istri untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jungkook membimbing tubuh Taehyung untuk mendekat ke ranjang mereka sebelum mendorongnya perlahan untuk berbaring di sana.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Jungkook menindih tubuh sang istri, lalu mengunci pergerakannya.

Selanjutnya, seusai pukulan pelan dari tangan Taehyung di punggungnya, Jungkook melepas tautan mereka perlahan.

"Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook sambil mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Taehyung. Kemudian diusapnya dengan lembut wajah Taehyung sebelum menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Taehyung tatap mataku." Taehyung menggerakkan kedua bola matanya takut-takut, namun masih mampu menatap manik kelam sang suami. Jungkook tersenyum. "Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku tidak mengingingkan anak?" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam. "Kau salah paham, sayang." Kedua alis Taehyung mengerut, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ketika kau berkata bahwa ingin memiliki seorang anak, satu hal yang ada di pikiranku." Kata Jungkook sembari memberi seringaian pada Taehyung. Sialnya, Taehyung jadi merinding dibuatnya. "Ju-Jungkook…" Taehyung meremang ketika Jungkook mengusap sensual pinggang rampingnya. Mati-matian Taehyung menahan suara pengundang hasrat itu.

"Diamlah." Suara dingin Jungkook membuat Taehyung bungkam seketika. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu?" Jungkook menatap tajam mata Taehyung yang menyipit penuh keingintahuan.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada menantang sambil mengangkat dagunya, bersikap angkuh pada sang suami. Awas saja kalau jawabannya tidak memuaskan, pikirnya.

Lalu Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang istri, sembari berbisik: "Kalau begitu, kuat berapa ronde istriku ini?"

Menyesal Taehyung sudah bertanya.

Bohong namanya kalau wajah Taehyung tidak memerah dengan mata yang membulat. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Jungkook meniup-niup di telinganya.

"Lalu…" jeda sejenak. Taehyung sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan Jungkook. Sudahlah cukup pembuktian bahwa opininya tentang ketidak inginan Jungkook untuk-

"Aku ingin punya anak. Asal kau tahu."

Dan…

" _Let's make a baby, dear."_ Suara Jungkook begitu sensual. Sungguh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini."

Lalu kecupan lembut yang berangsur menjadi gulatan lidah serta lenguhan yang Taehyung lontarkan mengawali malam panjang mereka untuk menuruti keinginan Taehyung yang menggebu.

 _Memiliki anak di tengah keluarga kecil mereka_.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

INI APAA?/teriak sendiri. hehe~

Haiiii lama tak jumpa. Bukannya ngelanjutin fic kemaren eh malam bikin wansyut beginian wkwkwk. ah, gapapa yah? :v

Wansyut. Wkwkwk entah kenapa gabisa tidur habis ngerjain tugas nirmana buat besok. Hmmmm jadi ya bikin ini deh. Terinspirasi tadi pas di rumah sakit lihatin dede-dede bayi yang baru aja lahir ke dunia. Yaampun, entah kenapa aku jadi nangis liatin mereka. :') membayangkan dulu aku kaya gitu. Huhuhuhuuuu mungkin lima tahun lagi aku bakal punya anak. Wkwkwkwk

Ah lupakan.

Oke deh… makasih~ semoga suka. Yaa meskipun gaje sih.

tolong review~ yaaa

saranghae :*


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY**

kookV / Kook!seme V!uke

Rated M (buat jaga-jaga)

KookV bukan milikku. Mereka punya BIGHIT, eomma appanya dan Tuhan tentunya. Aku mah calon istrinya/tabok

Oke deh,

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengerang kecil karena suara _debugan_ keras serta benda yang terpelanting jatuh mengusik tidur nyenyakya. Lelaki berambut arang itu kemudian menarik selimut yang melorot agar menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Ia semakin mengusakkan wajahnya pada bantal empuknya sebelum terdengar ringisan kecil menyapa gendang telinganya. Bagai alarm waspada menggema di otaknya, Jungkook langsung membalikkan badan begitu sadar setelah mengombinasi suara _debugan_ disertai ringisan itu. Matanya mendapati sang istri yang berusaha bangkit dengan mengusapi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Astaga, Tae—"

"Ah, Jungkook," Alih-alih hendak mengomeli istrinya, Taehyung sudah memotong ucapannya. Sedikit terheran, sebab istrinya itu memanggilnya dengan wajah sarat kecemasan, membuat alis Jungkook bertautan. "Jungkook...,"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kini meraih _smartphone_ nya yang tergeletak di ujung kakinya, lalu merangkak ke ranjang dan mendekatinya. Jungkook terheran sebentar karena istrinya terlihat panik dan cemas. Jungkook menggenggam kedua lengan kurusnya, "Ada apa, Sayang? Kau terlihat panik."

"Cepat bangun, antarkan aku, ya?" Pintanya sambil menarik ujung lengan piyama sang suami. "Kumohon...,"

Jungkook dengan segala jiwanya yang belum genap dari bangun tidurnya langsung mendengus kecil. Ia mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat, lalu melirik jam nakas, "Ini masih jam tiga pagi, Tae. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah sakit, Kook," Taehyung kemudian bangkit tanpa memedulikan sang suami yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia segera menyambar _sweater_ juga mantel tebal beserta _coat_ musim dinginnya, lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat.

Jungkook lalu bangkit dan segera menghampiri Taehyung yang kini sibuk mencari _sweater_ , mantel¸ dan _coat_ untuk Jungkook di lemari. Ia berdiri di belakang sang istri, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya sembari membalikkan tubuh Taehyung agar menghadapnya.

"Tidak," Taehyung buru-buru memutus kontak mata diantara keduanya, ia kembali sibuk mencari pakaian hangat untuk Jungkook.

Alis Jungkook bertaut, "Lalu?"

Taehyung mendegus kasar, ia gemas sekali dengan suaminya yang banyak tanya, "Uh—Yoongi- _noona_ melahirkan, Jungkook!"

Ya Tuhan, Jungkook kira Taehyung yang sakit. Ternyata istri sahabatnya yang kenapa-napa. Jungkook mendesah lega, "Siapa yang memberi tahu?"

"Duh, cepat cuci wajahmu," Taehyung mendorong punggung Jungkook menuju kamar mandi, "Jimin barusan meneleponmu, tapi aku yang angkat."

"Oh, baiklah."

Jungkook langsung menuju kamar mandi, menyiram wajahnya dengan air dingin—menghilangkan kantuk yang sebenarnya masih bergelayut manja.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, keduanya langsung turun dari mobil. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah bersandar di sisi mobil sambil mengusapi perutnya.

"Perutmu kenapa, Tae?"

Taehyung meringis kecil, "Aku baik,"

"Kau yakin?" pandangan Jungkook menelisik gelagat istrinya yang menandakan sedang tidak baik-baik saja, "Apa karena jatuh tadi?"

"Mungkin," Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menggamit lengan Jungkook, "Sudah. Sakitnya hilang." Taehyung menarik Jungkook memasuki rumah sakit.

Jungkook tidak yakin sebenarnya, namun suara ceria Taehyung membuatnya sedikit lega, "Kalau sakit bilang saja. Jangan ditahan,"

"Iya, Sayang." Taehyung terkikik. Ia merasa senang mendapat perhatian dari sang suami.

.

Begitu sampai di belokan ketiga, keduanya mendapati ruang tujuannya—ruang bersalin—yang dikerubungi beberapa orang yang terlihat familiar.

"Jungkook-ah," Panggil salah seorang wanita dari beberapa orang itu hingga menjadikan Jungkook sebagai pusat perhatian mereka.

"Seokjin-noona," Jungkook membungkuk hormat diikuti Taehyung. "Bersama Namjoon-hyung?"

"Ya," Seokjin tersenyum cantik pada Taehyung yang tersenyum menyapa padanya, "Sedang mencari makanan atau minuman hangat untuk Jimin. Dia belum makan." Seokjin berujar karena Jungkook mencari-cari keberadaan suaminya itu.

Jungkook bergumam paham. Ia menatap lekat pada sosok lain yang tengah tertidur di kursi tunggu depan ruang bersalin. Jungkook membuat gerakan mulut _siapa_ pada Seokjin. Seokjin mengikuti gerakan mata Jungkook, lalu tersenyum.

"Hoseok."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi-noona?" kali ini Taehyung bersuara.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Yoongi baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang bersalin satu jam yang lalu. Ia memilih melahirkan secara normal."

"Jimin di dalam, kan?"

"Ya."

"Orang tua mereka sudah dihubungi?"

"Sudah. Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk, "Semoga Yoongi-noona dan bayinya selamat," Taehyung menatap pintu ruang bersalin dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ya, semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

.

Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu, namun ruang bersalin belum menandakan kegiatan antara hidup dan mati di dalam sana selesai. Namjoon sudah kembali sembari membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman kaleng hangat. Hoseok juga sudah bangun sedari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kini mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Sebab, sedari SMA hingga sekarang, kelima orang tadi ditambah dengan pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sahabat.

Celotehan mereka terdengar ringan dan begitu menghangatkan suasana yang tegang karena menunggu kabar dari ruang bersalin. Terlihat Hoseok tengah menceritakan kisah perusahaannya yang sukses besar. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu penasaran akan wajah Hoseok yang terpasang di _Headline Cover_ koran dan majalah pagi ini, sehingga berakhir memaksa Hoseok untuk bercerita. Kikikan geli dan tawa lucu juga menyeruak disela-sela percakapan mereka. Kadang suasana jadi mengharukan juga menyedihkan ketika Hoseok menceritakan dukanya selama perjuangannya. Semua memerhatikan Hoseok, terkecuali Taehyung.

Istri Jeon Jungkook itu bersandar pada sisi kiri tubuh suaminya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan deru nafas teratur. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada paha Jungkook, dan mendapat usapan menenangkan darinya.

Jungkook tahu istrinya itu tidak bisa bangun terlalu pagi. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung, lalu mengecupnya. Dan sialnya, adegan yang dilakukannya diawasi oleh tiga orang di depannya.

"Heee," Ini suara Hoseok. "Kau menghinaku yang masih jomblo ini ya?" Pertanyaan Hoseok yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah untuk dirinya sendiri mengundang kikikan geli dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Makanya," Namjoon mengerling pada Hoseok, "Cepat cari wanita atau pria untuk kau nikahi. Astaga, sudah umur berapa kau, Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok mencebik. Ia sedikit sebal karena topik ini begitu menohok hatinya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu terpaku pada dunia kerjamu, Hyung," kini Jungkook menimpali. "Seharusnya, selagi kau bekerja, kau juga harus mencari jodoh untukmu."

"Ya! Lihatlah, bocah ini sudah pandai berbicara pada Hyung-nya ternyata." Hoseok kesal tapi malah tertawa.

"Itu karena Jungkook sudah memraktikkannya, Hoseok-ie." Seokjin berujar sembari menepuk bahu Namjoon yang tidak berhenti terkikik geli karena Hoseok yang masih mendelik pada Jungkook. Menyuruhnya dengan perintah diam karena ini adalah rumah sakit.

Hoseok kini terdiam. Lalu matanya bergulir pada sosok Taehyung yang tertidur di sisi Jungkook, "Taehyung baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook bergumam mengiyakan. Lalu Hoseok mengernyit seperti menelisik wajah Taehyung. Jungkook penasaran, "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Apa kau yakin? Wajahnya pucat, loh."

Sontak Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang memang terlihat pucat. Rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi manakala keringat muncul di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Apa dia sakit?"

Jungkook tertegun, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, tadi dia jatuh dari ranjang. Dan mengeluh perutnya sakit."

"Apa dia hamil?"

"Hah?" Jungkook menatap Seokjin penuh tanda tanya.

"Apakah Taehyung sedang mengandung?" Seokjin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak...," Jungkook jadi bimbang, "Aku tidak—"

"Ah dokter!" Namjoon mengiterupsi, lalu ketiga orang yang tersisa langsung menatap dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bersalin. "Bagaimana dengan persalinannya?"

"Syukurlah. Ibu dan bayi selamat." Dokter yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lebar.

Lalu ucapan syukur terdengar dari para sahabat. Mereka bahagia. Sahabatnya juga bayinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa kami boleh masuk?"

"Boleh. Namun, sebentar saja. Karena Nyonya Park masih kelelahan."

Lalu, Seokjin terlebih dahulu masuk ke sana, dan diikuti yang lain.

.

Taehyung terbangun karena suara berisik dari temannya. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuh, dan menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan sayunya.

" _Are you okay, Princess?"_ Jungkook bertanya sembari mengusap peluh di dahi Taehyung, "Mukamu pucat. Apa perutmu sakit?"

Taehyung terdiam, lalu menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada sang suami, " _I'm okay._ Dimana yang lain?"

"Sudah di dalam," Jungkook membelai punggung sang istri yang bersandar padanya, "Kau mau masuk?"

"Hmm...," Taehyung mengangguk, lalu bangkit. "Ayo temui mereka."

.

Satu hal pertama yang Taehyung temukan adalah Yoongi yang tengah menyusui anak keduanya itu. Anak pertama Jimin sedang dititipkan di rumah Ibu Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum bahagia mendapati pemandangan haru di depannya. Ia menyaksikan Jimin yang tidak berhenti menangis bahagia. Taehyung jadi menitikkan air mata melihatnya.

"Wah, selamat Yoongi-ah, Jimin-ah." Hoesok memberi selamat sembari memeluk Jimin yang tadi menghampirinya.

Jimin terisak, "Ya Tuhan, aku sudah punya dua anak." Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Seokjin mendekati Yoongi yang tengah mengusap tubuh rapuh bayinya, "Yoongi-ah, selamat! Kau memang ibu yang hebat!" Seokjin tersenyum tulus, dan Yoongi menanggapinya dengan senyuman merekah.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih, Seokjin-ie."

Taehyung yang hendak menghampiri Jimin, tiba-tiba merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya. Ia hampir saja jatuh, namun Jungkook menahannya.

"Astaga, Taehyung. Kau pucat sekali." Jimin menyaksikan sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, cepat bawa periksakan dia selagi ini masih di rumah sakit."

Jungkook gelagapan mendapati Taehyung yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Terlebih saat istrinya itu menitikkan air mata. Taehyungnya terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Tae—Taehyung!" Jungkook semakin panik saat Taehyungnya menutup mulut dan terdengar suara hendak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Aduh, Jungkook! Kau lambat sekali!" Hoseok menggerutu, lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu, "Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Kemudian Hoseok berlari dengan kecepatan kuda untuk menemukan dokter.

Namjoon memberitahu Seokjin untuk menemani Yoongi. Kemudian, pria berlesung pipi itu bersama Jimin menghampiri Jungkook yang hendak menggendong Taehyung.

"Lebih baik kita menyusul Hoseok," usul Namjoon. Kemudian, Jungkook langsung meninggalkannya terlebih dulu untuk segera menyusul Hoseok.

Jimin kemudian pamit pada Yoongi, dan mendapat dukungan dari sang istri. Ia segera menarik Namjoon untuk menyusul Jungkook yang terhempas kepanikan yang luar biasa mendera.

.

"Tae... Tetap sadar, Sayang." Jungkook merapal sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang mengenggamnya lemah. Mereka—Jungkok, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Namjoon—sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang unit gawat darurat dengan Taehyung yang terbaring di brankar bersama para suster dan dokter.

 _Astaga, bahkan Jungkook sendiri lupa bahwa dirinya adalah dokter._

"Jungkook..." Taehyung memanggilnya, begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Jungkook mati-matian menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Sumpah, ia panik sekali. Taehyungnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung semakin erat lalu tersenyum begitu terpaksa, "Ya, Sayang. Aku di sini. Bertahanlah...,"

 _Kemudian genggaman mereka terlepas ketika Taehyung dibawa masuk ke ruang unit gawat darurat._

 _Jungkook memanjatkan doa. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyungnya, ia berharap Taehyungnya baik-baik saja._

 _Jungkook sangat takut. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Dan Jungkook tidak suka menyaksikan Taehyungnya yang kesakitan seperti itu._

" _Tuhan..., selamatkan istriku."_

 _Dan setitik air mata membasahi pipi Jungkook._

 **TBC**

Hai... aku sedang berduka. Temanku meninggal dunia. :'(

Dia cowo yang baik sekali. Dulu pas SD, dia yang nemenin aku naik sepeda. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisi Allah. Aamiin. :'(

Kembali lagi dengan BABY. Semoga suka ya. jangan lupa review dan fav (wkwkwk)

See you next chapt!

Saranghae~ :*

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

**BABY** **Ch 3**

kookV / Kook!seme V!uke

Rated M (buat jaga-jaga)

KookV bukan milikku. Mereka punya BIGHIT, eomma appanya dan Tuhan tentunya. Aku mah calon istrinya/tabok

Oke deh,

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Previous Story:**_

" _Tae... Tetap sadar, Sayang." Jungkook merapal sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang mengenggamnya lemah. Mereka—Jungkok, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Namjoon—sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang unit gawat darurat dengan Taehyung yang terbaring di brankar bersama para suster dan dokter._

 _Astaga, bahkan Jungkook sendiri lupa bahwa dirinya adalah dokter._

" _Jungkook..." Taehyung memanggilnya, begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Jungkook mati-matian menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Sumpah, ia panik sekali. Taehyungnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini._

 _Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung semakin erat lalu tersenyum begitu terpaksa, "Ya, Sayang. Aku di sini. Bertahanlah...,"_

 _Kemudian genggaman mereka terlepas ketika Taehyung dibawa masuk ke ruang unit gawat darurat._

 _Jungkook memanjatkan doa. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyungnya, ia berharap Taehyungnya baik-baik saja._

 _Jungkook sangat takut. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Dan Jungkook tidak suka menyaksikan Taehyungnya yang kesakitan seperti itu._

" _Tuhan..., selamatkan istriku."_

 _Dan setitik air mata membasahi pipi Jungkook._

.

.

.

* * *

 **BABY, Ch 3**

* * *

Kedua tangannya gemetar. Detak jantungnya berkejaran. Darahnya seakan berdesir cepat. Keringat dingin menyusup disela surai kelamnya. Keadaannya begitu mengenaskan, terlebih dengan linangan air yang menganak sungai dari manik hitam nan beningnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertulang, seakan tenaganya habis terkuras paksa hingga ia jatuh berlutut di depan ruang unit gawat darurat.

Ia menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang mengalami tremor hebat. Berkas hangat dari telapak lembut namun lemah yang digenggamnya tadi masih terasa jelas. Sekali, ia sebut nama belahan jiwanya dengan lirih. Kedua kali, ia sebut lagi nama itu dengan suara tercekatnya. Lalu yang ketiga, ia sebut lagi nama pujaan hatinya dengan lolongan pedih. Kemudian, yang keempat, kelima, dan tiada henti ia sebut nama istrinya yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

"Jungkook...," Jungkook membuka matanya untuk mendapati kedua tangannya yang bergetar digenggam lembut oleh Hoseok. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menyaksikan Hoseok dengan senyum menenangkan yang turut berlutut di hadapannya. "Tenanglah. Tenang. Dokter sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk Taehyung."

Jungkook menatap mata Hoseok yang menyiratkan kepedulian yang besar padanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ketakutan masih memeluknya begitu erat. Tanpa sadar, ia menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan lagi-lagi menitikkan air mata.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. Lalu, ia mendapati Namjoon yang kini juga berlutut di samping Hoseok. " _Man_ , istrimu pasti baik-baik saja. Taehyung itu kuat." Namjoon mati-matian mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar saat menenangkan sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu hancur itu. Bohong namanya jika Namjoon tidak terenyuh karena Jungkook yang menangisi sang istri.

" _Yeah_ , Taehyung itu sekuat karang, namun juga selembut sutera," Ini suara Jimin. Suami Min Yoongi itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tinggal segaris. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusak asal rambut kelam Jungkook yang berantakan, "Kuatlah, _Man_. Doakan istrimu agar ia baik-baik saja. Dokter akan menangani istrimu dengan baik. Percayalah."

Jungkook terdiam. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa terluka yang mendalam. Kedua manik kelamnya meniti satu-persatu wajah ketiga pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Dengusan lelah ia hembuskan, lalu tatapannya berubah jadi lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Ia bangkit untuk sekedar memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu, "Ingatkan aku nanti sore untuk mem- _booking_ restoran bintang lima di sudut Seoul malam nanti,"

Dan tawa renyah mencairkan serta menghangatkan suasana yang tadinya mencekam pilu.

.

.

.

* * *

Begitu terasa berat saat ia mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua manik hazel itu terbuka pada akhirnya. Refleks, tangan kanannya terangkat—menghalau cahaya lampu yang terasa menusuk retina. Sesekali ia mengerjap untuk mengondisikan penglihatannya yang terasa kabur.

Kedua matanya menangkap kantung infus yang tergantung di atasnya, hingga ia mendapati punggung tangan kirinya yang ternyata tengah ditusuk jarum infus. Lalu, ruangan yang terlihat putih bersih serta aroma obat yang menyengat membuatnya bergumam tentang ini adalah rumah sakit. Kilasan kejadian yang menyebabkannya harus terbangun di tempat ini membuatnya sadar. Dirinya yang merasakan sakit yang sangat di perutnya serta rasa mual yang teramat menyiksa membuatnya tak mampu berdiri dan berujung pingsan.

Ketika ia menurunkan tangannya, tak sengaja tangannya itu membentur kepala seseorang. Sontak ia mengangkat kepalanya, demi menyaksikan siapa gerangan yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang diletakkan di sisi kasur brankarnya.

 _Oh, Jungkook._

Seulas senyuman tanpa sadar terpatri di wajah manisnya. Kini tangannya terulur untuk membelai helai demi helai rambut kelam namun halus itu. Diusapnya kepala itu, seperti mengusap kepala bayi. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Hingga kepala itu bergerak, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Terdengar suara lenguhan dari pria itu yang tengah mengusap wajahnya yang kusut.

"Maaf membangunkanmu,"

Jungkook membelalak, "Taehyung—Taehyung, kau sudah sadar?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Baru saja. Sebelummu," Katanya dengan suara lembutnya, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang meraih pergelangan tangannya, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Lalu mengecek selang infusnya, apakah mengalir dengan baik atau tidak. Kemudian, kedua matanya refleks menutup begitu punggung tangan Jungkook yang menyentuh dahi serta lehernya—memastikan suhu tubuh Taehyung. Sedikit terkejut ketika sensasi dingin besi menyentuh kulit dadanya. Oh, ternyata itu hanya stetoskop. Jungkook tengah memeriksa detak jantunya dengan telaten.

Masih betah menatapi kegiatan sang suami, pandangan Taehyung beralih pada Jungkook yang mengantongi kembali stetoskopnya di saku jas dokternya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, lalu seulas senyuman Jungkook hadirkan untuk Taehyung. "Normal," Kata dokter itu dengan nada puas. "Apa perutmu sakit? Nyeri, atau mual?" tanyanya sembari mengusap surai kecokelatan Taehyung yang halus.

"Sedikit," Taehyung dapat melihat senyuman maklum di wajah suaminya, "Mualnya masih terasa." Ujarnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa sedikit mual.

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tengah mengusapi perutnya, "Tenang, kau baik-baik saja." Katanya menenangkan.

Taehyung merasa bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kala melihat sang suami yang terkesan romantis begini, "Aku percaya, dokter Jeon." Guraunya sembari membawa tangan Jungkook untuk menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Nanti sore sudah boleh pulang, kok," Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya, "Kebetulan malam ini tidak ada jadwal operasi, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu ia meremas pelan tangan suaminya, "Jungkook, kembalilah bekerja. Nanti kau dapat masalah jika masih di sini,"

"Ah...," Jungkook merengut, bibirnya dibuat maju hingga membuat Taehyung terkikik geli melihatnya, "Kan aku masih ingin bersama istriku yang cantik ini."

"Aduh," Taehyung mencubit tangan Jungkook dan terdengar aduhan lain sarat kesakitan, "Berhenti menggombal, dan cepat kembali bekerja, dokter Jeon."

"Astaga, kau mengusirku?" Jungkook mengusap bekas cubitan sang istri, "Kau tidak ingin aku ada di sini?"

"Jangan mulai, Jungkook." Taehyung berucap final dengan raut wajah yang menurut Jungkook tidak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah," Satu cubitan mendarat di hidung mancung Taehyung, _"Ay, ay, Captain!"_

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Suaminya itu terlihat seperti bocah saja. "Sudah, sudah, sana." Usirnya dengan kedua tangan yang dikibaskan.

Jungkook berbalik, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Menatap manik hazel itu lekat-lekat. "Tunggu jam lima sore, kita pulAng bersama." Ucapnya final.

Dan detik berikutnya Jungkook berlalu setelah mencuri satu kecupan disertai jilatan penuh di permukaan bibir istrinya.

.

.

.

"Ke supermarket, ya?"

Jungkook yang tadinya hendak memasang sabuk pengaman jadi urung. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada istrinya yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah berharap. Kemudian, dahinya mengerut, "Bukankah persediaan kulkas masih penuh, Tae?"

Taehyung meringis, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh suaminya. "Iya, sih. Memang penuh."

"Lalu?" Jungkook kini menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah memastikan sang istri sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar. Kemudian, ia memutar kunci, dan setelahnya terdengar deru mesin mobil yang menyala. Setelah itu, Jungkook men _-setting_ suhu mobil menjadi lebih hangat agar Taehyung tidak kedinginan.

Taehyung mengeratkan mantelnya, "Entah kenapa aku ingin yang masam-masam," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo, "Uh..., di rumah tidak ada jeruk, jambu, atau semacamnya yang asam."

 _Oh, ngidam rupanya._

Jungkook tersenyum lebar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan, dan mulai menarik persneling. Ia mulai menancap gas, dan membawa mobilnya untuk keluar dari parkiran rumah sakit. Jungkook masih belum menjawab, dan ini membuat Taehyung jadi sebal.

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah."

Jungkook menoleh sebentar pada Taehyung yang tengah memasang wajah masam, "Loh, kenapa tidak jadi?"

Taehyung melirik sinis pada Jungkook, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menuju luar jendela, "Habis, kau diam, sih."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Iya, Sayang. Kita ke supermarket."

Sontak Taehyung langsung menoleh, "Benarkah?" Taehyung terlihat begitu bahagia. Wajahnya berseri dan menggemaskan di mata Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap datar pada sang istri, "Tapi bohong," katanya dengan senyum jahil.

Ekspresi berseri Taehyung dengan cepat berubah jadi muram. Rautnya melas sekali, dan membuat Jungkook terbahak seketika, "Astaga, Tae. Aku bercanda. Kita ke supermarket, kok."

Dan satu jitakan sayang mendarat manis di pelipis kiri Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook bersumpah, di waktu selanjutnya, ia akan meminta bantuan ibunya saja untuk berbelanja buah serta sayuran sehat untuk Taehyung. Oh, astaga. Jungkook tidak berhenti mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia melihat sang istri dengan semangat memasukkan barang yang tengah dibeli—sesuai dengan yang diucapkannya tadi di mobil—namun, yang dimasukkan malah berbagai macam _ramen_ dengan rasa berbeda juga masuk ke dalam troli, dan berbaur dengan tumpukan buah-buahan segar yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit daripada makanan instan itu. Jungkook mendesah frustasi. _Life style_ istrinya yang buruk ini tidak boleh diteruskan. Itu tidak baik, sungguh.

"Taehyung...," Jungkook menepuk pundak istrinya yang tengah memilah _cup ramen_. " _Ramen_ tidak baik untukmu, Sayang."

"Sebenarnya kau juga ingin, kan, Kook?" balas Taehyung yang masih berkutat pada tumpukan makanan di depan matanya. "Jangan munafik." Lanjutnya diselingi tawa jahil.

Jungkook merengut, "Tidak, Tae. Ini demi kebaikanmu, Sayang." Katanya sembari memungut makanan instan dari troli untuk diletakkan kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Lebih bagus sayuran, buah, ikan, susu. Empat sehat lima sempurna."

Taehyung melotot ketika Jungkook meletakkan kembali makanan yang tadi dipilahnya, "Loh, jangan dikembalikan!" Taehyung merebut kembali salah satu makanan instan dengan rasa _barbeque_. "Aku ingin ini dari tadi!"

Jungkook meringis dengan perubahan emosi istrinya yang tiba-tiba melejit. Masih dengan kesabaran ia berusaha menggandeng istrinya untuk meninggalkan stan makanan instan, "Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Jungkook sembari menarik Taehyung.

Taehyung merengut, tapi tidak menolak. Bukankah perintah suami adalah mutlak, _eoh_?

...

Begitu selesai memasukkan buah serta sayuran segar, tak lupa dengan ikan juga daging kesukaan Taehyung, kini kedua pasangan suami-istri itu berjalan menuju kasir. Namun, tak lama beberapa langkah, Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti. Hal itu membuat Jungkook memasang alarm siaga satu.

"Taehyung? Mual?"

Taehyung yang kini meremat mantelnya tepat di perut serta tangan yang menutupi mulut membuat Jungkook yakin bahwa istrinya ini tengah mual. Dengan sigap Jungkook langsung memanggil pelayan dan memohon bantuan pada pelayan itu untuk mengurusi belanjaannya. Sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengangkat Taehyung, lalu berlari menuju toilet di sudut bangunan tanpa memedulikan teriakan heboh serta tepukan tangan yang entah terdengar senang, prihatin, haru, atau girang.

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, Jungkook langsung menurunkan Taehyung dan memapahnya untuk berdiri di depan wastafel sambil tetap dalam pelukannya. Jungkook memijat lembut punggung serta tengkuk Taehyung agar istrinya itu dapat mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan mudah.

Jungkook kemudian menyalakan kran guna mengalirkan muntahan sang istri. Kemudian, dirogohnya sapu tangan dari saku celana untuk membersihkan bibir istrinya yang belepotan.

"Sayang, lain kali, kalau mual dan ingin muntah, bilang padaku," Jungkook berpesan sembari mengusap bibir Taehyung yang merekah dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah dibasahi air dari kran, "Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar mandi." Imbuhnya sembari mencuci tangannya lalu berulang kali mengusap bibir Taehyung yang perlahan-lahan mulai bersih. Hingga terakhir, Jungkook mengusap bibir basah Taehyung dengan sapu tangannya. "Masih mual?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya sedari tadi bersandar pada tubuh kekar suaminya. Taehyung merasa begitu lemas rasanya. "Jungkook, pulang nanti gendong aku, ya?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengusap lembut punggung istrinya jadi terkekeh. Membuat tubuh Taehyung turut bergetar karena Jungkook yang tertawa. Kali ini diusapnya sayang rambut cokelat nan lembut itu, "Iya, Sayang. Aku gendong."

Jungkook memeluk istrinya erat-erat. Taehyung yang manja begini begitu menggemaskan. Lihat saja, bagaimana eratnya dekapan istrinya itu pada tubuhnya. Manja sekali. Seperti kucing peliharan Jimin saja.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku kenapa, sih?" Gumam Taehyung sembari mengusak wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

 _Oh, ya. Jungkook belum menyampaikannya pada Taehyung._

Kemudian, Jungkook mengangkat tubuh ringkih Taehyung untuk didudukkan di tempat kosong samping wastafel. Dokter anak itu kemudian mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Selanjutnya, sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran besar diserahkan pada Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ini apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum misterius, "Buka saja."

Taehyung meneliti tiap baris kata yang ada pada kop amplop itu. Matanya memicing ketika tiga huruf kapital terpampang nyata di sana, "U—USG?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan pada Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar. Pria itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?" Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak paham dengan maksud Jungkook memberinya sesuatu yang seperti ini, "Oh. Apa kau ingin menunjukkan hasil USG milik Yoongi- _noona_ padaku?" Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan nada mengejek. Bisa-bisanya suaminya itu memberikan hasil USG milik orang padanya. Apa Jungkook memancing Taehyung agar ia merengek minta bayi padanya?

 _Itu tidak mungkin, Taehyung._

Meskipun begitu, Taehyung tetap saja membiarkan dirinya membuka penutup amplop itu. Lalu, diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk menerawang foto klise hasil USG yang suaminya itu serahkan padanya.

"Uh, ini berapa bulan?" tanya Taehyung dengan raut lucu sekali. Kilau matanya begitu mendamba, membuat dada Jungkook terasa menghangat.

"Enam minggu."

"Enam minggu?" Alis Taehyung terangkat, masih tetap memandangi potret sosok mungil yang berusia enam minggu itu. "Ini bayi laki-laki." Taehyung masih ingat kata Seokjin kemarin bahwa anak kedua dari pasangan Jimin-Yoongi itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Masih belum diketahui, Tae." Jungkook mendekat, lalu meraih hasil USG itu dari tangan Taehyung, "Tunggu usia tiga sampai empat bulan, baru kita tahu apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

Alis Taehyung bertaut. Ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya. "Loh," Taehyung menatap lekat mata Jungkook yang menatapnya teduh. Seharusnya kan Jungkook sepaham dengannya bahwa dari USG ini janinnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki mengingat bayi Yoongi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa Jungkook malah berkata bahwa USG ini masih belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya? Kalau begitu, berarti USG ini masih baru? Ya, kan? Kalau masih baru, berarti...,

"Ini bukan milik Yoongi- _noona_?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengatakan itu milik Yoongi- _noona_ , kan? Kau saja yang asal memberi pendapat."

Taehyung mendengus, "Lalu ini milik siapa?"

Taehyung dapat merasakan jemarinya digenggam erat oleh Jungkook, lalu mata mereka saling bertemu. Jungkook menatapnya begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Taehyung jadi berdebar, kan.

Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya,

"Kau."

Dan satu kata itu sukses membuat Taehyung sadar dengan seluruh hal yang telah dirasakannya selama ini. "Kau—kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan?" mulut Taehyung menganga, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, hm?"

Ya. Jungkook sedang tidak bercanda. Sorot tajam itu sudah membuktikan kesungguhan Jungkook akan ucapannya barusan. Tapi, Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Sumpah, ia masih tidak percaya.

"Terimakasih," Bisik Jungkook tepat di telinga kiri Taehyung, kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, "Terimakasih, Tae."

Kedua mata Taehyung melebar ketika dirasanya bahu Jungkook yang bergetar. Ya. ini bukan sebuah kebohongan. Ini benar adanya. Inilah kenyataannya. Suara isak kecil sarat kebahagiaan serta pelukan yang semakin erat pada tubuhnya, membuat Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook tak membual.

Tanpa terasa Taehyung juga menitikkan air matanya. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa impian rumah tangganya akhirnya dapat terwujud setelah ini. Tinggal delapan bulan. Ia harus bersabar untuk menyambut buah hatinya bersama Jungkook. Ya, delapan bulan.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mengusap perut datar Taehyung, tempat kehidupan baru tengah tertidur nyenyak di dalan sana, "Cepatlah tumbuh di dalam sana, ya. Ayah dan ibu menunggumu, Sayang." Jungkook mengusak air matanya yang mengalir tiada henti dengan sebelah tangan, tangannya yang lain masih tetap mengusap perut istrinya,"Jangan merepotkan ibu, ya? Jadilah anak baik, jangan buat ibumu kesulitan, oke? Semoga kau bisa tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi kebanggaan kami nanti."

Air mata Taehyung meluruh. Ia tak kuasa menahan gejolak perasaannya ketika melihat sang suami yang begitu penyayang dan seribu kali lipat lebih lembut dari biasanya. Terlebih, dengan adanya janin dalam kandungannya, Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook akan selalu berada di sisinya, untuk melindungi dirinya serta bayinya kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Taehyung merangkum wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata kelam suaminya yang memerah, "Aku mencintaimu."

Setelahnya, Jungkook bangkit dan meraup penuh kedua belah bibir istrinya. Ada sedikit tangis haru di sela kecupan mereka. Mereka begitu bahagia. Sungguh, mereka bahagia.

" _Terimakasih, Tae. Kau memang istri yang paling kuat di dunia. Karenamu buah hati kita selamat. Sungguh, terimakasih."_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Jungkook menegang begitu Dokter Kim menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Baginya, ini lebih menegangkan dari menghadapi ujian blok sewaktu kuliahnya dulu. Dokter Kim di depannya ini adalah dokter spesialis kandungan sekaligus dosen sewaktu kuliahnya dulu. Euforia saat bersama Dokter Kim masih terbawa hingga saat ini meskipun kondisinya sudah berbeda—dengan Jungkook yang sudah menjadi dokter anak di rumah sakit yang sama dengan dosennya itu._

 _Begitu pintu ditutup kembali, Jungkook membungkuk kecil pada Dokter Kim, dan mulai duduk di kursi depan pria paruh baya itu._

" _Jungkook, ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Ini begitu penting menyangkut istrimu."_

 _Aduh, Jungkook jadi was-was. Innernya sudah mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Takut istrinya dalam keadaan parah atau bagaimana._

" _Kau ingin aku memulai yang kabar baik atau kabar buruk, nak?"_

 _APA?_

" _M—maksud dokter?"_

" _Ya. Kau mau mendengar kabar baik atau kabar buruk terlebih dahulu?"_

" _Kabar baik dulu kalau begitu."_

 _Dokter Kim tersenyum. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Jungkook. "Selamat, istrimu positif hamil."_

 _Bagai disambar ribuan kembang api, Jungkook terperangah dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari semua gejala yang Taehyung alami. "Benarkah?" Jungkook menerima uluran tangan itu. Sungguh, Jungkook terlalu terkejut untuk memercayai hal ini. Tapi, ia yakin ini benar adanya._

 _Dokter Kim kemudian menyerahkan sebauh amplop cokelat, "Ini hasil USG Nyonya Jeon. Usianya baru enam minggu."_

 _Jungkook mengamati lamat-lamat sosok mungil dalam lembar klise itu, "Tuhan..., terimakasih." Gumam Jungkook membuat Dokter Kim tersenyum melihat anak didiknya itu begitu bahagia._

" _Tapi...,"_

 _Oh, ini dia. Kabar buruknya. Jungkook yang tadinya terbang di langit jadi bersiap untuk jatuh._

 _Dokter Kim menyalakan layar LCD PC-nya dan menunjukkan beberapa bagian pada Jungkook, "Kau bisa lihat ini rahimnya dan ini janinnya. Kau sudah pasti tahu bahwa jika terjadi benturan di bagian manapun pada anggota tubuh pasti akan mengalami masalah, salah satunya trauma organ. Ini berkaitan dengan istrimu yang terjatuh dari ranjang dan posisinya yang fatal menyebabkan potensi trauma pada janin jadi lebih besar."_

 _Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras._

" _Istrimu terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, dan perut yang menghantam lantai. Inilah bagian fatalnya. Dikarenakan janin yang masih muda dan kandungan istrimu yang cenderung lemah dari wanita atau pria pada umumnya, serta benturan yang menekan perut, menyebabkan kandungannya begitu lemah dan harus menjalani bed-rest selama dua bulan. Pantau Nyonya Jeon agar tidak terlalu aktif. Namun, bukan berarti ia harus berdiam diri di kasur tanpa melakukan apapun. Nyonya harus tetap bergerak, entah itu memasak, mencuci atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang tidak begitu berat. Pastikan Nyonya Jeon untuk tidak terlalu lelah, karena itu akan berpengaruh pada kandungannya."_

 _Jungkook tanpa berkedip memerhatikan intruksi dari Dokter Kim. Ia mencatatnya dan menancapkannya dalam-dalam pada otak cerdasnya, "Baik, Dok. Terimakasih atas penjelasannya."_

 _Dokter Kim terkekeh setelah melihat wajah tegang Jungkook. Kemudian, dokter paruh baya itu menepuk kedua bahu Jungkook, "Astaga..., jangan tegang begitu," Dokter Kim tertawa. Jungkook jadi malu._

" _Ah..., ini anak pertama kami." Jawab Jungkook sambil mengusap tengkuknya._

" _Ya. Aku paham," Dokter Kim kembali pada tempatnya. Menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya hingga buat Jungkook jadi rindu ayahnya yang ada di Busan. "Makadari itu, jagalah dia. Jadilah suami siaga. Jagalah pola makan istrimu, cara tidurnya, pakaiannya, seluruhnya. Bersiaplah juga dengan morning sickness tiap pagi, atau mungkin lebih parah ngidam di malam hari. Hahaha...," Dokter Jeon tertawa dengan mata menyipit, "Tapi, tenang saja, pria atau wanita yang tengah mengandung jadi lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Kau pasti puas. Hahaha..."_

 _Aduh. Wajah Jungkook jadi terbakar rasanya. "Dokter bisa saja." Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, Jungkook jadi berpikir yang iya-iya, deh._

 _Dokter Kim mengusap air matanya yang bertengger di sudut mata karena tawa membahananya, "Baiklah, Dokter Jeon. Selamat untuk hamilnya istrimu. Ingatlah pesan-pesanku, dan tebuslah beberapa vitamin ini," Dokter Kim menyerahkan selembar resep dokter, dan Jungkook menerimanya dengan baik. "Semoga istri dan anak kalian sehat selalu."_

Jungkook menunduk kecil, sebagai tanda hormatnya pada mantan dosennya itu. Ia tersenyum, " _Terimakasih, Dok."_

 _Dan detik itu juga, Jungkook bertekad dalam hatinya untuk menjadi suami siaga bagi Jeon Taehyung seorang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

HALOOOO READERNIM SAYANGKU UMMUAAH :* kembali lagi dengan BABY Chapter 3! Duh, ini efek kobong setelah belajar mate buat persiapan UN. :"v (biasalah, author agak geblek masalah mate wkwkwkwk) yaappp~ taetae hamil wkwkwkwk. Jadi pingin gantiin Taetae deh ya. :3 biar bisa ngerasain dimanja-manjain sama Kookie selaku suami siaga (ASTAGA INI NGAYAL TINGKAT DEWA) hahaha XD

Liburan ini lagi fokus sama belajar UN dan SBM sih ya. yaaa, anggap saja sedia payung sebelum hujan lah ya wkwkwk tapi beneran deh, masa TO UN sekolah aku kemaren dapet 15 di matematika, dan 45 di fisika XD uh ampun deh. :3 malu kan, yaudah kemaren habis beli buku UN dengan tebal 600 halaman, serta buku SBM yang ga kalah tebalnyah wkwkkwk pokoke aku target sampe februari bakal ganti buku. (EMANG BISA? :"V) Ah~ setidaknya nilai rapot semester terakhir ini naik drastis. Gila-gilaan coooyy~ wkwkwk

Okeh, semoga masih setia nungguin BABY-ku. Wkwkwk ganyangka ya ada yang sampe teriak heboh begitu. Wkwkkw aku seneng banget sumpah. :D terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah review, follow serta favorit. Sini aku kasih kissu atu". Ummuaah :* (author suka nyosor loh, hati" wkwkkw)

 **Special Thanks, to:**

 **| Kyunie | taenni | Guest077 | restiana | Hastin99 | taetaecute | Gigi onta | himjinjin | HelloLSn | shiinasany | Kimtaehyungkim | NameRan | kiyo | Sity JoyRise |**

Sasa tunggu reviewnya yaa~ :D

See you next chappieh~

Love ya! :*

follow askfm aku ya: /sasayanchan

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
